Juegos
by Tina-117
Summary: A juicio de Eren, para mantener con firmeza la llama de la pasión hay que probar cosas nuevas. En esa ocasión, ha decidido ponerse orejas de gato para mantener un juego de roles con Rivaille, que, sin más remedios que ceder a los caprichos de su joven pareja, decide aceptar este extraño fetiche.


¡Buenas! Siempre me ha parecido adorable el rollo Neko! Eren x Rivaille, además de que me parece bastante muy imaginar que a Eren le resulta bastante curioso probar cosas nuevas. Así que he escrito este pequeño oneshot para hacerle un homenaje a este headcanon.

La única anotación es que el escenario de este fic es un AU moderno.

Eren arqueó la espalda con un gesto felino. Se encontraba completamente desnudo arrodillado delante del sofá de cuero, observando a Rivaille desde una perspectiva que ofrecía una visión bastante interesante de sus botas negras. Miraba a Eren y a sus curiosas orejas postizas de gato de forma casi indiferente con el rostro apoyado en la mano, y arqueó las cejas cuando el joven emitió un sonido que pretendía reflejar el maullido de un gato. Eren, que intentaba permanecer con una impasible actitud felina aunque por dentro se sentía profundamente avergonzado, esperó la reacción de Rivaille. El hombre, lejos de fruncir el ceño con desaprobación o hacer algún comentario que pusiese en juego la dignidad del muchacho, estiró la mano para llamar la atención de Eren, como si de una verdadera mascota se tratase. Este se acercó a él, restregando su cara contra su mano, que le acarició delicadamente la suave mejilla y el mentón. Eren pensó que Rivaille no parecía más sorprendido que él cuando Jean le sugirió, había que tener en cuenta que estaba algo borracho, que probara fetiches y juegos de roles para encender un poco su relación amorosa. Sin embargo, después de decirle que estaba loco y sobre todo, ebrio, había sopesado en cierta medida su propuesta y había llegado a parecerle no tan descabellada.

─Haz lo que quieras─ había dicho Rivaille cuando Eren le sugirió esa idea.

Eren frunció el ceño no muy convencido.

─¿Seguro que me has escuchado? No puedes ir y decir que haga lo que quiera.

Rivaille, muy tranquilo, agarró una taza de café de la mesa de la cocina con esa forma tan característica suya de cogerlas desde arriba y tomó un sorbo. Luego miró directamente a Eren, que se tensó y no supo explicar por qué.

─Puedes probarlo, y ya juzgaremos.

Aunque habló en plural, en la cabeza de Eren esas cordiales palabras significaban "ya juzgaré". Había llegado a conocer algunos aspectos de Rivaille y sabía que bajo esa actitud tosca y ruda se encontraba una persona más amable, pero también había comprobado que en la cama presentaba una actitud en cierto grado dominante. Cosa que a veces no le disgustaba al propio Eren, pero sí le inquietaba.

Un día después, se encontraban en el salón. Eren llevaba una pasada con unas orejas negras que intentaban imitar las de un gato, y un collar de cuero granate con una correa en forma de fina cadena que caía por el suelo. El joven se estiró y apoyó los brazos en las piernas de Rivaille, para escrutarlo más de cerca con sus ojos verde intenso, ladeando levemente la cabeza. A Rivaille le pareció casi adorable, pero su fachada de tipo duro no le permitió admitirlo. Agarró a Eren del mentón con una cierta brusquedad para juntar labios con los de él en un beso suave, casi un roce, pero prolongado. Eren cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el tacto, entreabriendo los labios para facilitarle la tarea, pero de momento el beso no pasó a ser más profundo. Rivaille se apartó y Eren abrió los ojos. Hizo un ruidito con la garganta pidiendo más. No se había puesto en ridículo solo para que el amargado de aquel hombre le diese un beso digno de una película en blanco y negro. Repentinamente, Rivaille sacó del bolsillo una pluma y la sostuvo en alto, mirando hacia abajo. Eren se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado. También se preguntó, temiendo por su honra, si tendría que seguirlo igual que lo haría un felino. Decidió que sí, así que clavó sus ojos en aquel palito que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con una mirada curiosa. Rivaille se levantó del sofá, aún sosteniendo la pluma para que Eren le siguiera, lo que efectivamente hizo, y salió del salón cruzando el pasillo para llegar a la habitación.

Tiró la pluma sobre el edredón y Eren la siguió subiéndose por el pie de cama, aunque en seguida fingió que se aburría de ella y se giró hacia Rivaille soltando otro intento de maullido, que de verdad le hacía preocuparse sobre si de un momento recibiría un comentario bastante sarcástico. Rivaille no digo nada, sino que también se apoyó sobre la cama y tiró de la correa para acercar a Eren a él y darle un beso más profundo, primero mordiéndole el labio y luego introduciendo su lengua. Eren le correspondió, y el beso subió de intensidad hasta que incluso hicieron chocar levemente sus dientes. Cuando se separaron, el más mayor empezó a trabajar con el cuello del chico, pasando la lengua y dejando pequeños mordiscos cuidadosos por la zona de la clavícula. A Eren le recorrió un escalofrío y esta vez volvió a arquear la espalda y encogió las piernas de manera instintiva. De repente, sintió la mano de Rivaille apoyarse en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, y empezar a pasar los dedos de forma suave; una inusual caricia.

Eren estalló en carcajadas.

Rivaille lo miró como si aquel mocoso se hubiese vuelto loco, como si alguna fuerza extraña se hubiese apoderado de él y lo hubiese llevado a una explosión de risas sin sentido.

─¿Qué te ha dado? ─preguntó con voz áspera.

─Me hace cosquillas ─dijo cuando hubo sofocado las risas casi por completo.

El otro le dedicó una mirada incrédula. Eren se quedó tumbado boca arriba, y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Rivaille, con una sonrisa algo apurada.

─He cortado todo el momento, ¿verdad?

─No sabía que tenías cosquillas ─contestó por toda respuesta, arqueando una ceja.

─Yo tampoco─ replicó Eren, y frunció un poco el ceño. Intentó parecer serio, pero no estaba seguro de si lo conseguía─. Eso es porque casi nunca me acaricias o me tocas con tacto.

Rivaille se movió por la cama apartando la cadena para no ponerse encima y se sentó al lado de Eren, dedicándole una mirada analizadora.

─¿Y cuándo me has pedido tú eso?

─No tengo que pedirlo.

Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, y a pesar de estar acostumbrado, Eren pensaba que a veces simplemente se lo hacía de manera muy fría para luego dejarlo en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado. Realmente no quería una relación empalagosa, pero pensaba que tampoco estaba tan mal mostrar algo de sensibilidad, ¿o no? Suspiró. Al fin de al cabo así era Rivaille. No solía dejar exteriorizar sentimientos muy amables, pero Eren sabía que los tenía. Se incorporó y se subió encima de Rivaille, para quedar sentado a horcajadas en su regazo, dedicándole una sonrisa casi felina.

─¿Qué te ha parecido?

─Tus intentos de maullar eran un poco ridículos─ respondió algo indiferente y sin nada de tacto.

Eren sintió una punzada de vergüenza, pero como era algo que se temía el golpe no fue tan duro.

─Pero no es de las peores ideas que has tenido ─puntualizó.

Eren se preguntó si Rivaille aún le estaría reprochando aquel encuentro que tuvieron en el ascensor. Intentó suavizar la situación y le empujó sobre la cama para echarse sobre él, y le miró con un mohín de disculpa.

─¿No irás a enfadarte ahora?

Rivaille lo miró ceñudo por el empujón, pero no estaba enfadado.

─¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Comenzó a deslizar suavemente los dedos por una de las caderas del joven, y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla. Eren sonrió, complacido. Muchas veces era un chico con un carácter fuerte y tozudo, lo que a Rivaille podía llegar a resultarle enervante en ciertas ocasiones, pero cuando mostraba aquella actitud risueña y relajada le era muy difícil llegar a enfadarse con él.

Eren se acomodó aún más sobre Rivaille, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Era como si de repente se hubiese apagado en él la llama de la lujuria.

─¿Cansado?

─Un poco─ Eren le miró de reojo─. Ayer también tuvimos una tarde muy intensa─ admitió con un tono algo embarazoso.

Si algo había que destacar de tener una pareja considerablemente más joven, pensó Rivaille, era la vitalidad que rebosaba. Al principio el chico se mostraba bastante reservado, y casi nunca había sido él quien empezara el contacto físico, pero Eren estaba en una edad en la que tenía un instinto sexual muy despierto, y pronto Rivaille había descubierto que siempre parecía estar ávido por probar cosas nuevas, y a cada cual más extraña y desconcertante. Irónicamente, era el muchacho quien solía caer rendido antes que el mayor.

Rivaille, viendo que a Eren parecía haberle agradado bastante, continuó con las caricias distraídamente. Le trazaba dibujos con suavidad por la espalda con los dedos y acariciaba lentamente el cabello de su nuca.

Eren había cerrado los ojos, relajado.

─Rivaille.

─¿Qué?

─Tengo una idea mucho mejor para mañana─ dijo en un tono tranquilo pero jocoso.

Rivaille arrugó el ceño con un gesto displicente, pero sus palabras fueron más benévolas que sus pensamientos. Depués de todo, él mismo había decidido querer a aquel mocoso y él mismo tendría que soportar sus caprichos jueveniles.

─Cuéntame.


End file.
